LOVE IN DORMITORY
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: FF HAEHYUK GS / " Ternyata kau yang mengambil bolaku, cepat kembalikan padaku ! " / " Oh iya waktu itu aku ingin membuat kau mengatakan kalau aku suka kamu.. " / summary aneh
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IN DORMITORY

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan beberapa pengikutnya.

Genre : Romance

Author datang lagi membawakan FF yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dari jepang tapi banyak yang author ubah ceritanya

Author P.O.V

Hari ini adalah hari pertama disebuah Asrama SuperJunior, sekarang para murid baru yang akan masuk asrama sudah ada diaula untuk acara pembukaan.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dikarenakan aku siswi baru di asrama itu dan aku telat dalam acara pembukaan padahal ini hari pertamaku di Asrama SuperJunior.

'Duggg' Arrhhh sakit sekali sebuah bola datang dan mengenai kepalaku, akupun marah-marah sendiri dan mencari siapa pemilik bola itu aku melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis dibola itu 'Donghae' itu nama yang ada dibola itu, aku pun kesal dan menendang bola itu 'Duggg' Arrggg ternyata bola itu terpantul ketiang listrik dan mengenai kepalaku lagi dan akupun terjatuh rok yang kukenakan tersibak.

" Ahh~ tidak ada yang melihatkan ..." Seruku pelan dan melihat kanan kiri

(DILAIN SISI)

"Dasar putih dengan motif bunga-bungan berdiameter 3 mili" Ucap seseorang didalam mobilnya

"Kenapa tuan muda Choi Siwon ? " Seru seseorang

" Celana dalam milik yeoja tadi ..."

" Daya penggeliatan tuan muda terjadap benda bergerak memang tidak ada duanya..."

(BALIK LAGI KE EUNHYUK)

Eunhyuk pun berjalan menuju aula, akhirnya Eunhyuk duduk disebalah temannya yang bernama Sungmin.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana bola yang tadi aku tendang tetapi bola itu tidak ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keaula dan saat sudah sampai diaula aku melihat seorang yeoja membawa bolaku, akupun menghampirinya.

" Ternyata kau yang mengambil bolaku, cepat kembalikan padaku ! "

" Ah enak saja ! aku yang menemuinya dan kau berhutang 2 permintaan maaf padaku, karena bolamu 2 kali mengenai kepalaku..."

" Ah baiklah, mianhae dan gomawo sudah menemukannya..." Ucapku diapun melempar bola itu kearahku akupun menangkapnya.

Author P.O.V

" Tidak boleh membawa make up, makanan kecil, dan majalah porno kedalam asrama..."

" Peraturan no 18 tidak boleh mempunyai hubungan special antara sesama murid diasrama..."

Begitulah pengumuman yang disampaikan seorang guru.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Akupun berjalan kekamar asramaku ternyata aku satu kamar dengan Kibum dan juga Sungmin, kami bertiga memrapikan kamar dan menentukan kasur, aku duduk diatas kasur sambil berbincang dengan Kibum tiba-tiba Sungmin turun dari kasur atas hanya menggunakan baju renang aku dan Kibum kaget.

" Minne kau mau kemana ? " Tanyaku padanya yang sudah berjalan menjauhiku

" Yah mau mandilah ... "

" Ahh kenapa badannya langsing sekali, tapi tetep dadaku lebih besar..." Eluh Kibum padaku

" Ah bahkan dadaku tidak ada... " Seruku pelan sambil meraba dadaku

Author P.O.V

" Pakai ini ..." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukan sebuah kamera

" Lebih baik tidak usahlah, kalau ketahuan bahaya ... " Tahan Donghae kepada kedua temannya

" Gwenchana Donghae-sii. Diasramakan tidak ada peraturan dilarang mengintip tempat mandi..." Ujar Siwon santai

" Aku tidak ikutlah ... " Jawab Donghae lalu pergi meniggalkan dua temannya

Donghae P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju kamar asrama tetapi dijalan aku bertemu yeoja yang menemukan bolaku.

" Hai " Yeoja itu tidak menjawab sapaanku dia jalan melewatiku, tapi aku ingat sesuatu

" Woi kau mau kemana ? " Teriakku pada yeoja itu

" Enak saja aku dipanggil woi ... "

" Kau mau ketempat mandi yah ? "

" Iya, memangnya kenapa ? kalau tidak urusan sudah yah, menggagguku saja... " Ucap yeoja itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku

" Woi woi ... tunggu tunggu ... " Ucapku sambil menarik tangannya

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku woi ... "

" Akukan tidak tau namamu ... "

" Namaku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk ... " Ucapnya pelan

Tiba-tiba ada suara lemparan yang sangat keras dari arah tempat mandi. Aku pun mengajak Eunhyuk kepamandian dan kami berpisah didepan pemandian, aku menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang dihukum jongkok.

" Sebagai sahabat yang baik serta tampan aku akan ikut dihukum bersama kalian... " Akupun jongkok dan mengikuti hukuman itu

" Sok alim ... "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku bangun pagi sekali karena ini hari pertama aku belajar disini dan sekarang aku sedang mengikuti upacara sekolah untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan aku mendaftar menjadi menajer klub sepabola disekolah.

" Jadi kau manajer nya ? " Tanya Donghae padaku

" Nee kau pasti tidak percaya ... " Donghae menganggukan kepalanya

" Emm sepakbola itu bukannya olah raga yang bolanya ditendang kekepala orang yah ? " Tanyaku pada Donghae

Donghae hanya diam dan membuka lebar matanya lalu melihat kearahku heran, beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya kembali lagi.

" Oh iya waktu itu aku ingin membuat kau mengatakan kalau aku suka kamu.. "

' Deg ' Dadaku berdebar sangat keras karena ucapan bodohnya padaku akupun langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali kekamar asramaku.

Author P.O.V

Eunhyuk sedang menulis sebuah surat kepada ayahnya yaitu Kangin, dan surat itu akan dikirim besok.

Pagi hari, Eunhyuk lagi bergegas untuk kekalas tetapi Eunhyuk melihat sesuatu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas aku melihat Donghae memberi sebuah surat kepada Kibum dan sepertinya itu surat cinta terlihat dari amplop surat itu.

' Deg ' Entah mengapa sepertinya hatiku sangat sakit melihat itu semua, tetapi saat mereka berdua melihatku aku mencoba tersenyum pada mereka berdua menutupi kepedihanku.

TBC or Delete ? ? ?

Tolong Review nya yahhh, gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE IN DORMITORY

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan beberapa pengikutnya.

Genre : Romance

Author datang lagi membawakan FF yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dari jepang J tapi banyak yang author ubah ceritanya J

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Kibum menyerahkan surat pada Donghae, semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu memikirkannya entah mengapa aku memikirkan itu, padahal iitu tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali.

" Ayo yang semangat larinya ! " Ucapku menyemagati mereka semua, sekarang aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai maneger.

" Donghae ! ahh kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu ... " Ucapku pelan

" Bisa tolong ambilkan handuk ... " Ucap seseorang

" Ba... Baik Yunho oppa ... " Ucapku rada tebatah, dan saat mengambil handuk Yunho oppa banyak yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak-teriak padaku sambil menghinaku sepertinya itu penggemar Yunho oppa

" Ini oppa handukmu ... " Aku memberi handuk itu pada Yunho oppa sambil tersenyum

" Eunhyuk-sii apa kau tidak tertarik padaku ? " Aku kaget saat mendengar ucapan Yunho oppa, dan aku hanya terdiam membisu

" Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau, punya perhatian lebih terhadapku yah maksudku aku akan senang kalau kau menyukaiku ... " Setelah Yunho oppa berbicara seperti itu dia langsung pergi entah kemana.

" Payah ... " Ucap seseorang disampingku dan aku kaget setelah menyadari ternyata ada Sungmin disebelahku

Donghae P.O.V

Setelah berlari agak lama aku kehausan dan berhenti didepan Eunhyuk untuk meminta air minum padanya.

" Manager minum dong ... " Aku mengambil napas sangat banyak

" Tidak ada minum saat latihan Donghae-sii ..." Ucapnya sok tegas

" Dasar pelit ..."

Aku memperhatikan Eunhyuk sepertinya dia dari tadi sedang memperhatikan wajah tampanku ini.

" Kau kenapa melihat kearahku terus? Yah aku tau aku itu tampan ... "

" Jangan kepedean kau dasar namja mirip ikan saja ..." Whatt dia bilang aku mirip ikan sialan yeoja ini.

Tiba-tiba Kibum datang kearah kami dan meminjam kunci pada Sungmin, dia berbisik kepada Eunhyuk tapi suaranya masih bisa aku dengar.

" Hyukkie, untuk yang tadi kau lihat lupakan saja yah ... " Itu isi bisikan Kibum untuk Eunhyuk, lalu Kibum lari kearahku dan membisikan sesuatu

" Aku belum bisa bicara padanya, jadi rahasiakan ini yah Hae-ah..." Bisiknya

" Nee aku mengerti Bummie ... " Jawabku santai

Author P.O.V

" Ada apa sih ? " Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk

" Ah tidak apa-apa .. " Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tertawa

Tiba-tiba Donghae mengambil air dan langsung meminumnya.

" Yak ! sudah ku bilang tidak boleh minum saat latihan LEE DONGHAE ! " Ucap Eunhyuk sambil teriak, dan diteriaki malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

" Tenang saja aku tanpa latihan sudah jenius main bola ... " Ucap Donghae enteng

" Jenius katamu ! sana 10 putaran lagi ! "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Selasai sudah latihan siang ini, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan sekarang aku sedang menuju pemandian.

" Woi Eunhyuk-si ! mau kepemandian ? " Aku melihat kebelakang ternyata itu si namja ikan yang berbicara

" Iya, waeyo ? " Tanyaku sambil melihat kearah Donghae

" Ayo aku juga mau kepemandian, mungkin sekalian aku memandikanmu Eunhyuk-ah~" Aku langsung mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang lumayan kencang kekepala Donghae

" Dasar ikan jelek mesum pulaaa... ! " Aku meneriakinya, dia malah tertawa lebar karena kesal aku segera pergi meninggalkannya

Akhirnya aku sampai dipemandian, dan aku segera menbuka seluruh pakaianku setelah masuk kepemandian dan aku langsung memasukan badanku keair hangat itu, menjernikan semua pikiranku.

" Ada juga yang bilang suka padaku,tapi kalau mereka pacaran kenapa tidak jujur saja, apa mereka masih malu-malu yah ... " Ayolah Hyuhjae kenapa malah mikirin Donghae dan Kibum

Akhirnya acara mandiku selesai, aku berjalan dikoridor dan tidak sengaja saat dikoridor aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Hai Siwon dan Kyuhyun... " Ucapku ramah sambil tersenyum

" Hai Eunhyuk-sii ... " Sapa mereka berdua sambil membalas senyumku, tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang datang aku segera pergi berlari karena males dengar ocehan guru itu.

Aku pun berjalan ke kantin karena laper sekali belum makan sore saat berjalah aku menemui 2 orang kakak kelasku sepertinya dia yang tadi mengancam Kibum, mereka menyadari kalau aku memperhatikan mereka, dan sekarang mereka melihat kearahku, aku segera kabur.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku sedang makan bersama Kibum, menikmati makan soreku yang indah ini ditemani oleh yeoja manis, yah walaupun manisan dia, ucapku sambil tertawa sendiri.

" Ini ... " Aku mengambil surat dari Kibum

" Lagi ? " Tanyaku pada Kibum dan dia hanya tersenyum, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dan duduk disebelah Kibum

" Tidak dimakan ? "Tanyaku pada Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk daging yang ada dipiring

" Ahh tidak ... " Ucapku pelan

" Aku makan yah, makan ikan salmonnya,kalau sedang gelisah tubuh banyak menyerap kalsium loh ... " Ucapku lembut pada Eunhyuk

" Yah aku makan ... " Kami pun makan

Setelah selesai makan aku langsung pamit kepada dua yeoja ini, dan kembali kekamarku. Dan akhirnya aku sampai dkamarku.

Aku baru masuk kamarku ternyata dua temanku ini sangat yadong mereka berdua sedang menonton film yadong, aku merilirik kearah meraka lalu berbaring ditempat tidur.

" Donghae ! kau tidak ikut menonton ? " Tanya Siwon

" Aniya, bukannya ada peraturan yah diasrama ini bahwa tidak boleh membawa akses yang berbau porno ... " Terangku pada mereka berdua

" Sudahlah jangan sok alim kau Lee Ikan ... " Ucap mereka ketus padaku

Dasar bukannya begitu kalau aku ikut menonton seperti itu yang ada nanti 'adikku' tercinta bangun dan susah tidur, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menidurkannya kembali, pikiranku mulai aneh-aneh sambil senyum-senyum mesum mungkin

Akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa bola, lebih baik aku berlatih bola dari pada pikiranku mulai ngelantur akupun pergi kebelakang asrama perempuan.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku melihat kearah jendela, dan aku melihat pemandangan Donghae sedang berlatih bola, padahal tadi katanya dia pemain jenius tidak perlu latihan sekarang dia malah latihan, dasar aneh.

" Eh kok Kibum lama sekali dipemandian ? " Tanyaku pada Sungmin yang sibuk membuat lagu.

" Iya apa dia belum selesai mandi juga ? " Tanya Sungmin padaku

Author P.O.V

Disuatu tempat ternyata Kibum sedang bersama Heechul dan Leeteuk sepertinya Kibum sedang ingin dilabrak oleh mereka berdua.

" Ada perlu apa eon sampai membawaku ketempat seperti ini ? " Tanya Kibum sambil menundukan wajahnya

" Kamu itu terlalu mencolok, bisa tidak kamu bersikap seperti seorang junior ? " Tanya Heechul dan Leeteuk sambil memandang Kibum dengan rasa tidak suka

" Ah jadi hanya itu saja, mianhae tapi memang sifatku seperti itu ... "

" Apa kamu menggirim surut kepada Yunho ? "

" Oh soal itu ? Aku hanya menulis surat apakah dia mau berkencan denganku, tapi dia bilang dia sibuk belajar, jadi aku mengirimkannya lagi apa kau ingin pacaran denganku ? " Ucap Kibum sambil tertawa kecil, dan langsung membuat kemarahan Heechul memuncak

" Apa kau bilang !"

" Habis mencium lebih mudah dari pada menulis surat ... " Jawab Kibum santai

" Bicara seenaknya ! " Heechul melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Kibum, dan Kibum pun berteriak, disaat itu datang Eunhyuk untuk menolong

" Berhenti kalian ... " Teriak Eunhyuk

'Bugg' Sebuah bola mengenai wajah Heechul

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Dia menolong Kibum 'Srett' sakit rasanya tapi memang Donghae harus melindungi Kibum yang merupakan Yeojachigunya.

" Jangan macam-macam padanya lagi ! " Ucap Donghae dingin

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? " Aku mendekati Kibum, tiba-tiba Kibum memeluk Donghae dan perasaan itu muncul lagi.

Seprtinya Donghae membisikan sesuatu ke Kibum, Kibum pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

" Kau ternyata hebat yah ! Bolanya tepat sasaran ..." Donghae hanya tersenyum aneh

" Tadi itu karena dia dalam bahaya kan ? Kau dan Kibum pacarankan ? " Tanyaku sambil memaksakan senyumku

" Habis kau pernah ngasih surat pada Kibum, dan Kibum membalasnya ... " Ucapku lagi

" Aku hanya diminta tolong oleh Kibum, dia menyukai Yunho dan menyuruhku mendekatkannya..." Jawab Donghae

" Jadi aku hanya salah paham ! hehe "

" Sepertinya ramalanku benar, kau pasti sudah mulai menyukaiku ... " Ucapnya dengan pede, dan berhasil membuat wajahku ini semerah tomat

" Tidak mungkin ... " Jawabku mencoba acuh tak acuh

" Kalau kita pacaran juga tak apa-apa ... "

" Jangan mimpi kau ! "

" Aku akan berjanji mengajakmu kepiala dunia ... " Kata Donghae dia pun pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku kembali kekamarku

Ternyata saat dikamar Kibum sedang menangis gara-gara dirinya ditolak oleh Yunho oppa akhirnya aku dan Sungmin menghiburnya.

TBC or Delate ... ?

Review yah ...


End file.
